How it Could Have Gone
by Rayv3
Summary: during the DH before Ron leaves. Harry has a dream that will affect him, Hermione and Ron. But are the decisions he makes because of it the right ones.


**AN: I've been reading fanfics for quite a while now, and most of my HP favorites are based around the tent scene during DH where Ron leaves. I was thinking about this and how Ron is always the one to leave Harry and Hermione only to come back later and expect to be "let back in"... So I decided to switch it up a little bit. This story starts before anything happens to make Ron leave.**

 **Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. All characters in any situation belong to J.K. Rowling and if they did belong to me there would be a lot more H/HR and Ron would have died in the first book. This is my first fanfic so please don't judge too harshly.

 **Warning:** This story will eventually become a Lemon, so a heads up to all the younger readers.

Harry woke up from another nightmare in a cold sweat, with his sheets soaked from the night of torture, watching the girl he has had feelings for since she walked into his train car, his first year at Hogwarts, being AK'ed over and over again. When he finally calmed down he heard the voices of his best friend and his crush talking softly in the living room, which was only a few feet away, seeing as for the past months the three of them had been living in a magically expanded tent. Harry sat up as his stomach rumbled, notifying him that is was time for breakfast, just to remember that he hadn't had a decent meal since before he had left on this wretched quest. He grumpily got up and walked into their small bathroom to brush his teeth and splash water in his face, in a poor attempt to wake himself up. Harry just about walked into the main room in their small encampment to try to find anything to eat when he realized that his clothes were soaked from the nightmares he had so recently experienced. He slowly trudged back into their "bedroom" to try to find his one pair of clothes Hermione had so smartly reminded him and Ron to pack, reminding both of them that they could possibly be out looking for horcruxes for up to a year. He rummaged through his trunk and eventually find one of Dudley's old shirts, with a muggle band called Green Day on the front and a pair of baggy old jeans along with a pair of mismatched socks and some clean boxers and went back into the small restroom for the second time that morning, He shut the door and slowly began changing. He removed the sweaty nightshirt and looked on the mirror. Harry was most definitely no longer the scrawny kid he had been his first few years at Hogwarts, years of Quiddich and encounters when battling Voldemort had left him quite toned. He slipped on the oversized shirt and pulled down his pajama pants and his boxers before quickly changing into the clean pair. He attached the new pants to his body using the belt from the night before that he had to constantly wear to keep his cousins oversized pants on his body. He walked out of the bathroom and his stomach rumbled him again, reminding him of his previous task. He headed back into the living room and greeted his two roommates.

"Morning guys' he said while slowly yawning.

Ron replied with the small bit of food they had falling out of his mouth. He was almost instantly reprimanded by Hermone.

"Ronald Weasley, how many times have I told you not the talk with food in your mouth.' She lightly glared at him with no real power behind it.

"Sowwy" he replied, completely ignoring what she had just said as what looked like a partially chewed piece of meat fell out of his mouth.

Hermione from facing Ron turned and addressed Harry and asked him how he slept. When she had got up that morning he had a frown on his face and was mumbling. She had thought nothing of it and guessed he was just having a bad dream, but nothing too terrible and was walking away to go reread the book Dumbledore had left her when she heard him mutter ner name.

He said "please don't Hermione!' and then muttered something about bells and tricks before rolling over.

He replied with a simple "fine" before asking her the same question.

The truth was that he hadn't slept fine. Before his nightmare he was having a very realistic dream about the three of them in the tent. Ron was listening to his radio and he and hermione were having a conversation about each of their lives before the war and what muggle school had been like for both of them before they had joined the magical community. They were laughing and having a great time, this was probably aided by the fact that neither of them was wearing the locket. After this had gone on for sometime Ron stood up quickly and stormed over to them and yelled at Harry.

"Why do you try to take everything in life from me! Why do you get everything I want! You know if fantsy her so why do you try to take her from me!"

Hermione tried to calm Ron down by telling him they were just talking and that he needed to calm down which angered him even more.

He yelled "I'm sick of being treated like some sidekick, I'M LEAVING!"

He started towards the door to leave, forgetting all of his belongings back in the bedroom and turned around and asked Hermione if she was coming with him, seeing as they are a couple. She turned to Harry and apologized but told him she needed to go. That was when Harry's dream changed and he eventually woke up.

 **Note** : Well there you go. The first chapter in my first ever fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed, please give any advice or comments.


End file.
